


Beautiful Escapade: Lena's story

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: Yeah, I don't know what anything is haha





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't really have a choice if she wanted to find her real parents. Leaving the orphanage was the only option. More like escaping, actually. She had hid in the dirty laundry basket fruity Mr. Pudi came every week to collect, wash and return and stayed completely silent until they left. Anything to escape Magica's mental abuse. Of course, the other girls wish they could be as brave as Lena but they would never believe people could actually care about lost children, much less orphans. When they had gotten far enough, Mr. Pudi was dropping off Lena at a cafe and handed her $60

Mr. Pudi: Nothing is free. Here's some money for a room and a meal tonight. Take care of yourself... Lena: Thank you so much, Mr. Pudi! I'll never forget this! When I find my parents, I'll let them know what you did for me!   
Mr. Pudi: This cafe is still open for maybe a half hour. When it closes, there is a hotel around the corner. I'll let somebody know to wait for you.

Lena: You rock!

She gives him a hug

Mr. Pudi: All right Lena, I need to get back to work.

Lena: Hope I see you again Mr. Pudi!

She walks into the cafe and orders a sandwich

Waitress: How's the sandwich, hun?

Lena: Delicious!!! Aunt Magica would never let us eat anything other than cold mush... Waitress: This Magica doesn't sound like a very good caretaker

Lena: Well, she ran the orphanage I was living in, but someone helped me escape.

Waitress: I'll be right back

Lena: OK bye!

She nearly finishes her sandwich when the cook shouts at her

Cook: Hey kid, almost closing time! U should get home!

Lena: I would if I had one!

Cook: Well, should I call the cops to come and help you?

Lena: What are cops?

Cook: The police

Lena: I'm supposed to stay at a hotel, whatever that is

Cook: Probably the one right next door, Subtle Sanctuary.

Lena: Ok

She was getting ready to leave but the waitress stops her and hands her a jacket with extra cash

Waitress: Here you go, hon!

Lena: I can't take this from you, you're a stranger.

Waitress: My name is Patricia, but you can call me Patty or Pat. What's your name?

Lena: It's Lena and I guess we're not strangers anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Patty: Be safe, ok? Stop by anytime. It gets very cold around this time.

Lena: Thanks, Patty

Lena leaves the cafe (Ok, it's nighttime and freezing. Should I stay in the hotel until tomorrow? Duh!) 

She enters the hotel through the revolving doors and finds herself in the empty lobby

Lena: Um...hello?

A short man comes walking out

Manager: Yes, how may I help you?

Lena: I need a place to sleep tonight.

Manager: Are you Lena?

Lena: Yes sir

Manager: Danny mentioned you were coming. Please, call me Mr. Moesby. 

Lena: Will this be enough?

She puts everything on the counter

Moesby: No no. Free of charge. 

Lena: Really?? I should've left sooner!

Moesby: You can stay in one of the best suites we have and get a good night's sleep. 

Lena: Sleep, my favorite word 💖  
What's the deal? 

Moesby: You've been through too much, more than enough for a young girl. It's the least I could do.

Lena: Thank you, Mr. Moesby.

Moesby: You are very welcome. Right this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out

He leads her to a nicely decorated hallway that has their lights on very low due to other customers already sleeping

Moesby: You'll be staying in room 227

He opens the door and Lena stands in awe

Lena: All of this for me??

Moesby: There's a mini fridge stocked with light snacks if you get hungry

Lena: What are snacks?

Moesby: Oh dear. Behind those doors are a bedroom and a bathroom. How long do you plan to stay?

Lena: Maybe just tonight? I don't want any trouble

Moesby: Oh Pish Posh! It's no trouble at all! But you might want to watch some educational television in the morning. You just turn on this machine and go to channel 4.

Lena: But why?

Moesby: To learn a little about the world with Sesame Street. Goodnight and sleep well.

Lena: Goodnight. (Time to hit the hay!)

He leaves and shuts the door

Lena: What the pebble is Sesame Street?!?

Not even 4 a.m. when Lena heard a gunshot coming from outside.  
Mr. Moesby had been shot by the Beagle Brothers and instructed his bellhop Esteban to call an ambulance. Lena decided to go and check downstairs and found Esteban keeping pressure on Mr Moseby.

Lena: Is he ok?!?

Esteban: I'm sure he'll be fine. Mr Moesby's one of the toughest men I've ever known. Who are you miss?

Mr. Moesby: Lena (cough, cough) Go back to your room, I'll be ok.

Just as she started to walk away, the paramedics arrived and hauled Moesby onto a gurney. They watched as the ambulance drove away.

Lena: What just happened???

Esteban: Life. As strange and unpredictable as it can get. U should go back to sleep.

Lena: No way I can sleep after that!

Esteban: I understand, Miss Lena. But it's the middle of the night. Everyone is asleep.

Lena: Let's do chores! That'll get me tired!

Esteban: How about a midnight movie? We could watch it in your room. And I'll leave when you fall asleep.

Lena: U wouldn't mind?

Esteban: I'll bring 5 and you can choose the one you want to watch

Lena: Ok...?

She ended up choosing Complices Al Rescate! A very old children's novella about twin sisters who keep switching places because one was stolen at Birth, and the other might be a professional singer and their friends help them escape the abductors most of the time.

Lena: That was pretty good! But my eyes are hurting now, I'm not dying, right?!

Esteban: (Yawns) No you're just tired. Goodnight Miss Lena. Don't let the roachies bite.

Lena: Been there, done that. Night!

He leaves and she sleeps on the couch


End file.
